This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. DNA fragment size analysis by flow cytometry has been applied to the analysis of restriction enzyme digest of several bacterial strains of E. coli and S. aureus. Distinct restriction fragment fingerprints were observed and served as the basis for discriminating among the strains of each species.